Die Orchidee
Die Station der DHARMA Initiative "Die Orchidee" wurde zum ersten Mal an der Comic Convention 2007 in San Diego im Orchideen Orientierungsvideo erwähnt. Das Video wurde von den Lost-Produzenen Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse als sogenannter "Teaser" für die Staffel 4 angekündigt. Die Station wird auf der Brandschutztür erwähnt. Auf 7 Uhr ist zu lesen "Low Priority Zone for Exploration - Possible site for Above Ground Study of Flora. Low Relevance to Valenzetti related Research Activity". Die Station wurde bis kurz vor dem Schluss von Keamy und seinem Team bewacht . Und wurde zuletzt am 30. Dezember 2004 (Zeit in der Serie) gesehen, als Ben im tiefsten Inneren der Station die "Insel bewegte". Ben trug eine Jacke der DHARMA Initiative mit dem Logo der Orchidee und dem Namen "Halliwax" auf der Brust. Als er ein großen Rad drehte, breitete sich ein helles Licht aus. Dieses Ereignis erinnert stark an eine Entladung. Als Ben im Oktober 2005 in der Wüste in Tunesien aufwachte, trug er die selbe Jacke. Dampf stieg von ihm auf und er hatte noch immer die Armverletzung, die er sich in der Orchidee zuzog. Einführung und Präsentation 180px|thumb|left|Der Orientierungsfilm in der Station Die Station Überirdische Anlagen Von außen sieht die Orchidee aus wie ein Gewächshaus mit einer großen Anzahl verschiedener Pflanzen. Außerdem scheint es, als wenn verschiedene Teile der Anlage (z.B. die Treppen) mit Weintrauben zugewachsen sind. Die Orchidee macht den Anschein, als wäre sie nie fertig gestellt oder zerstört worden, da im gesamten Gebiet zahlreiche Trümmer herumliegen. Laut Ben in , gibt es im Gewächshaus einen versteckten Schalter, der einen Aufzug aktiviert, mit dem die eigentliche Station betreten werden kann: thumb|Die Zeitreisenden beim Gewächshaus. auf. Sie sind in einer Nische in der nördlichen Wand, Gesicht zur Wand und mit der linken Hand drunter fassen, da findest du den Schalter, der den Fahrstuhl aktiviert. Mit dem Fahrstuhl fährst du runter in die eigentliche Station."}} In der Episode springen die Überlebenden durch die Zeit und sind auf der Suche nach der Orchidee, um die Zeitsprünge zu stoppen. Sie erreichen die Station und finden sie zerstört vor. Nach einem Zeitsprung ist die Station verschwunden, weil sie noch nicht gebaut wurde. Die Überlebenden finden in der Nähe einen Brunnen, der, genau wie später die Orchidee, ebenfalls zum Rad führt. Unterirdische Anlagen Am Ende des Aufzugs befindet sich ein kurzer Korridor, angrenzend mehrere Räume, sowie ein größerer Bereich mit Schreibtischen, verschiedenen elektronischen Geräten, Hasenkäfige, ein TV mit Videorekorder auf dem Locke sich das Orientierungsvideo ansieht und zum Schluss ein oval förmiger Tresor. Dort werden Experimente im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum durchgeführt. Dr. Halliwax sagt im Video, dass dieser Tresor genutzt wurde, um einen Hasen 100 Millisekunden in der Zeit zu bewegen. Vermutlich wegen der aufkommenden Strahlung dürfen keine Metallobjekte oder generell anorganische Objekte, mit in den Tresor genommen werden. Abgesehen von dem ersten aufgetauchten Video, dass als "Outtake" betitelt wurde, scheint die Anlage zu funktionieren, auch wenn es manchmal zu Problemen kommen kann, Höhlen-Anlage Hinter einer Wand im "Tresor" befindet sich ein Tunnel. Dieser weist Ähnlichkeiten mit Bens Geheimtür auf. Am Ende des Tunnels befindet sich eine mit Eis bedeckte Leiter. Diese führt in einen großen Raum in dem Hieroglyphen an mehreren Stellen zu finden sind. Das Herzstück dieses Raum ist das Rad. Dieses ist mehr als die Hälfte in die Wand eingelassen und mit Eis bedeckt. Dieses Rad scheint die Apparatur zu sein, mit welcher sich die Insel in Raum und/oder Zeit "verschieben" lässt. Nachdem Ben das Rad gedreht hat, scheint es eine elektromagnetische Entladung zu geben, wie sie auch nach dem Systemausfall in der Schwan Station zu beobachten war. Bekannte Besucher |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Bild | Name | Episode | Grund des Besuches |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Pierre Chang | | Besuchte die Orchidee zum Zeitpunkt der Dharma Aktivitäten auf der Insel, um einen tödlichen Unfall zu untersuchen der beim Bau des unteriridischen Teils der Station geschah. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Daniel Faraday | | Schlich sich als Dharma Arbeiter getarnt in die Unterirdische Baustelle der Orchidee, zum selben Zeitpunkt als Pierre Chang den Unfall bei den Bauarbeiten untersuchte. Es ist unbekannt ob er Tatsächlich zum Zeitpunkt des Unfalls auf der Insel war, oder ob ihn ein Zeitsprung dort hin brachte. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Keamy | | Führte sein Team ins Gewächshaus um Ben aufzulauern; später folgte er Ben in den versteckten Keller, wo er von diesem getötet wurde |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Omar | | Mitglied von Keamys Team |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Ben | | Benutzte das Rad um die Insel zu verschieben und wurde nach Tunesien im Jahre 2005 transportiert |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Locke | | Begleitete Ben um die Insel zu verschieben und verabschiedete sich von ihm |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Hurley | | Begleitete Ben und Locke |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Jack | | Suchte nach Hurley, und stritt sich mit Locke |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sawyer | | Half Jack bei der Suche nach Hurley |} Wissenswertes * In der vierten Werbeunterbrechung während der Originalausstrahlung auf ABC am 15. Mai 2008, war eine Werbung der Bekleidungsfirma "Old Navy" zu sehen, die für das "Orchid Night Dress" warb. * Wegen ihrer schnellen Vermehrung stehen Hasen als Zeichen für Fruchtbarkeit. *Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse deuten an, dass der Eisbär, den Charlotte in Tunesien gefunden hat, möglicherweise ebenfalls mit dem Tresor dort "hingebracht" worden ist. ** Im Film weist Edgar Halliwax auf den hin. Dies scheint ein besonderer Hinweis auf die einzigartigen Gegebenheiten der Insel im Bezug auf Raum und Zeit zu sein, die die Orchidee kontrolliert. * Versteckte Nachrichten im Film: :#0:40 - Das Labor im Video :#0:49 - Ein Turm :#1:09 - "God loves you as he loved Jacob" :#1:42 - Video eines Fahrrads, das zu den Baracken gehört Offene Fragen thumb|right|Promobild der Episode * Warum ist die Verwendung vom Tresor laut Ben so gefährlich und unberechenbar? * Was weiß Daniel Faraday über die Orchidee und woher? ** Warum hat er eine Zeichnung des Logos der Orchidee in seinem Tagebuch? ** Als er herausfindet, dass Keamys Team sich auf den Weg zur Orchidee macht, warum will er mit ihr dann unverzüglich die Insel verlassen? * Wie erfolgreich konnte die DHARMA Initiative in Zeit und Raum reisen? * Warum spulte sich das Orientierungsvideo zurück und konnte nicht vom spulen abgehalten werden? * Was genau ist die negativ geladene exotische Materie, welche im Orientierungsvideo erwähnt wird? * Wer hat die Höhle gebaut und warum? * Warum ist die Höhle gefroren? Externe Links *Das Orchideen-Orientierungsvideo *Das Orientierungsvideo auf der Comic Con 2007 *Lost Panel Video *Casimir-Effekt (Wikipedia) *TheTailSection - Video mit einigen Statements zum Orchideen-Video. Könnte Spoiler enthalten. en:The Orchid es:La Orquídea fr:Orchidée he:הסחלב it:L'Orchidea pl:Stacja Orchidea pt:A Orquídea ru:Орхидея zh:蘭花站 Kategorie:Stationen